Taken
by thinkmelestrange
Summary: Kingsley and Tonks were patrolling Hogsmeade Village when Death Eaters ambushed them. Outnumbered, she and Kingsley fall and Tonks gets kidnapped by Lucius to get questioned on whereabouts of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyelids felt heavy, too heavy to lift. She was stuck in a chilling darkness; shadows twisting and squirming, suffocating her. Feeling emotionally and physically drained, her senses clouded, although irked when a new, different feeling crept inside of her. A sting in her left side. Or was it right? In suffocating darkness it was too difficult to tell the directions apart. It was not, however, too dark to feel the sting that grew deeper and more painful. Then she noticed the grip of cold metal around her ankles and wrists. _Well fuck._ The new distractions on her body weighed heavily on her brain as she pieced the pieces of how she got here together.

 _I was on duty with Kingsley, patrolling the peaceful grounds of Hogsmeade when the ambush started. Death eaters flew in and out of the shops, causing chaos and starting fires. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kingsley's lynx patronus shoot out the end of his wand undoubtedly attempting to send for help but was interrupted by a hooded figure firing a disarming spell at him. Kicking my Auror gears in, I shot at that particular person immobilising him but others were quick to react. Kingsley was knocked backwards, unconscious. With brisk movements I started my own attack, bashing out spells as quickly as possible. Few of the hooded figures fell, when I was foolish enough to think_ I _was_ winning. _A purple jet of light shot at me, hitting me squarely in the stomach, and pain was quickly spreading through the rest of my body. Doubling over in pain, I saw another electric blue curse being shot, and I immediately felt a cold sensation spreading._ Was this one of the Death Eaters own? _The dreaded feeling of heavy irons closing my eyelids shut, and a burning tingle gnawing through my skin, almost acid like; my knees buckled and I fell to the cold cobble ground, welcoming sleep. Last thing I recognized was an evil clutch around my neck and then_ _darkness_.

"Rennervate."

A fuzzy voice. She didn't quite understand what he said, but it _definitely_ was a he.

Her eyelids popped open yet her eyesight was muddled so all that she witnessed was a tall well-built figure. Black cloak lined with silver was all her dizzy eyesight let her see, and silvery blonde hair reaching his elbows. A stick was pointed her way.

 _What the fuck._

As her vision was relieved, the features of the mans face became visible; she made out cruel piercing blue eyes, a thin mouth stern in a tight line, a pointy nose. _Lucius._ The whole face wore a calm yet resentful expression and overall a very unnerving one at the time that she caught a mischievous yet slightly wanting expression in his eyes before they turned eye cold once again.

"We'll do this nice and simply, Niece. Give us the location of all the Order Members and how to breach their security measures and we can let you go freely and unharmed. Fail to specify the location of the Potter boy and your future holds dire consequences."

"What did you do to Kingsley!" she demands, all too loudly for her recovering body, a wave of pain smashing in her head.

"Now now, _Nymphadora.._ You do not want to make this more difficult than it is, given the situation you are in; you are in the weaker position. You are in no spot to be asking me questions, and given your state I'd say you are in dangerous territory. Please feel free to voice out loud the appropriate answer as I will not give chances, nor am I merciful."

"Oh do tell me, my darling Uncle, the location of my companion Kingsley, as I am not patient, nor afraid of your moronic threats."

His harsh featured morphed even sourer, and he smirked bitterly before seething out "Crucio." pointing his wand at the girl.

Even the strong willed fighters could not stop the screams. Sore, wrenching, tormenting screams escaped her mouth raucously. All she could feel pain, like hundreds of red hot knives being stabbed into her body. She lost the ability to breathe as she started to choke. Choked for air, as the devils fingers made their way up their throat.

The terrible fated curse was lifted and she regained control of her breathing. Her body was sore; she could barely move a finger. Panting heavily, she looked her uncle straight in the eye.

"I'm a strong willed person, one curse although agonizing it is, is not making me spill _anything."_

A look of disbelief flashed across her uncle's face quickly returning to their usual nasty demeanour. He pointed the wand at her again, a gently flicked it. Her right leg snapped at a direction it shouldn't and almost immediately devilish pain reached her. Another flick and her left leg did the same. A scream tore the way out of her throat. An additional flick and her elbow joints snapped out of the socket. Tears discharged out of her eyes and a wrenching sob freed itself from her lips.  
Another flick and all her limbs were back in rightful place accompanied by a foul snap of bones clicking back into place. She barely managed a whimper.

"I ask again, little niece, how do I get to other Order members. I am too running out of patience, and studying your given state, you will barely last a day in this place."

 _I might as well just die here._

 ** _No_** _Nymphadora_ Lyra Tonks, where is this strong spirit you mentioned, _eh? Do not give up. Dying will only give Lucius the satisfaction of being able to say he_ murdered _Nymphadora, the half-blood spawn of a blood traitor mother and a muggle-born father._

"The Order members are currently hiding up your ass, Mr Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius, so astounded by her cheek, strode over to her a slam his palm into her face, the silver hand having a rightful effect, blood trickling out of her nose.

He stepped back drawing his wand out again. "Legilimens!"

 _A seven year old Nymphadora sat in Sirius' lap, her body moulding against his, her hair a bright pink, a radiating smile spread on her face filling her room with happy aura, as he held a book. "…the beautiful Snow White walked into the cosy little hut, noticing an extinguished fire, a vase of leaves on the wooden table and beds. Seven beds…"_

A white flash and a deep inhale.

 _Her nervousness was clearly noticeable, as her hair absentmindedly turned grey as she walked the three steps leading up to the stool. She sat down, surprisingly without falling, and McGonagall set the musty old hat on her head. "Hmm…" she jumped. "A half-blood girl with faint traces of the Black Family roots…daughter of a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff.. hmm those two are rarely mixed..but where should be put you? I ponder on your loyalty. Is it to your friends, the world or your Black family..hmm yes yes, I glimpse great things..great things for you my dear. I know; HUFFLEPUFF!" She let out a sigh of relief and her hair changed back to her luminous pink._

Flash

 _She made her way through the large cranky doors of Grimmauld Place; the lean dark halls of the place smelling of dust, mould and somewhat of firewhisky. Following Mad-Eye through the eerie hall, her foot caught on something and she stumbled over, leg bruising. A tough yet gentle hand pulled her up by the arm. She spun around to come face to face with a man, black matted hair up to his shoulders and big wondrous grey eyes, a kind mischievous twinkle to them accompanied by an amused smirk. "Sirius!" she cried as she leapt into his arms, his big strong arms wrapping around her waist and spinning her round._ Just like he used to.

Flash

 _The bed covers soaked, damp from sweat as two lovers lay underneath just after a passionate love making. Their bare bodies pressed against each other, as each looked the other in the eye panting heavily but smiling nonetheless. His fingers played with a lock of her now rainbow coloured hair. "I love you."_

Back to present day, she felt drained at her weak attempts of fighting him off, forehead dripping with sweat.

"Splendid." Her uncle drawled on in monotony.

"Back off, back the fuck off. Who gives you a right to look there? WHO! Those a private, not to be shared with anyone you sick FUCK!" She snarled viciously.

"Dear, dear Nymphadora. How must I get this into your thick skull? I am merciless and a man who does not give a shit about your personal space. Give me the location of Order members or I shall do this again."

"No." she spat.

"Legilimens."

 _Three year old Nymphadora held a white rabbit, stiff and eyes pooled over with white substance. Giving in to the resistance to cry, she sobbed into the fluffy rabbits fur._

Flash

 _She was seven. An excited little girl bounced down the stairs, ecstatic to be meeting her aunts after years of nagging and pleading. Her mother opened the door and there stood a tall lady, long blonde hair with streaks of brown flowing to her waist; blue wide eyes and pursued red lips. The lady next to her was smaller in size and had an hourglass figure wearing a black lacy dress with boots to match. Her facial features were similar to her mother's yet there seemed to be an unkind quality about them. Her eyes a shade darker bore a brooding nasty look as both her aunts spied down upon the little girl as if she was an ant, ready to be tread on._

" _Ah well isn't it the young cockroach brat, spawn of the mudblood giving us a bad reputation we hold most dear." Bellatrix spoke, with a snarling aura to each and every word._

Flash

 _More chaos progressed, in the mysterious round room with a single arch in the dead centre. Harry, she could see Harry duelling with Rodulphus LeStrange._ Harry, he was okay _. She exhaled in relief. She heard a cackle from behind, spinning to find her beloved aunt pointing a wand directly at her heart. Swiftly, she fired a spell at her only to be deflected. She fired another, and another only to be deflected again. Her aunt threw a spell at her, her dodging it only_ just _. Duelling like this carried on like a seesaw, no one having the upper hand for long enough. Her eyes darted briefly across the room noticing Mad-Eye's body laying bleeding on the ground, his magical eye wheeling freely around. Harry was still okay. This brief moment of lost concentration, the older, more experienced and overall cruel aunt assailed on Nymphadora, bombarding her with foreign spells, she did not have time to deflect or dodge. As an astonishingly painful curse hit her in her shoulder, she stumbled backwards tumbling down the stone benches, each snapping another bone in her body until darkness overwhelmed her senses._

"As much as I do enjoy your Aunt violating you, I am running out time, Miss Tonks. If you don't state how to get to the other Order members right this minute, I am going to use the final and most horrible method of persuasion, which I can tell you, you will enjoy least of the others. It is guaranteed that your strong spirit will never be same again." He added a menacing glare.

"I am foremost loyal to the Order and will not give it to horrendous threats, as dreadful as they sound, o mighty uncle."

With a curt nod, he strode over to her, pushing himself on top of her. He tore her legs apart, no doubt leaving nasty red marks on her skin. She, recognising the situation she was in fought back, she clamped her legs shut and spit in his face. When she dared to glimpse his face, he wore a carnal grin on his face and his fingers crawled under her top; they scarcely made contact with her breast when the door crept open.

"L-Lucius.. t-he Dark Lord requires your p-presence-" Tonks stifled a chuckle at how nervous the man who betrayed her lover and her cousin was.

"Give me the location at least one Order member." Her uncle's face was uncomfortably close and he seethed into her ear.

"No." She replied icily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Didn't expect to get reviews so quick after I posted!**

Chapter 2

"Hello."

Tonks looks around and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the dark. When they did, she could see a silhouette on a stumpy bed, sitting up and putting her legs on the ground. The silhouette then turned slightly sideways, displaying a big baby bump, looking just ready to pop. She then put a hand on her stomach, hesitating getting up as if she were in great pain doing so. When she waddled over to Tonks, and she came more into the tiny amount of light from the tiny window, she could see long matted black hair. She was wearing nothing more than a white tank top and knickers, and dried blood trailed from her nose down to her top. She had a few minor cuts and bruises here and there, and her overall grubby appearance, she looked fine.

"Hello." Tonks said hesitantly. With great difficulty, she plodded down next to Tonks, breathing heavily.

"Think it's too late now to hope that my morning sickness is just the flu."

Tonks meekly smiled at the weak attempt at humour.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"Got caught in an ambush while patrolling Hogsmeade on Order duties. You?"

"It's a long story. Careful talking about that Order of yours. I might be a spy myself." She winked.

"Death Eaters sending a scantily clad woman to get all my secrets out of me. Very professional."

"Choosing something like this is along with the fake baby bump is professionalism at its finest. You'd never have suspected me." She joked.

"Fake baby bump, eh? Is that why you're graced with a bed and I'm stuck on the stone-cold floor?"

"You've got it good, you have the little window. I'm stuck in the dark, like a bat."

"Maybe you should use your vampire bat fangs to help us get out of here."

"Next time Lucius comes in here, I'll summon the rest of my bat friends in the dark over there to-" She broke off suddenly gasping for breath, clutching her stomach. After a few deep breaths, she composed herself. "Sorry, that darn Lucius fucked up my ribs and it does fucking hurt when the baby moves around."

"May I ask, is there a dad worryingly waiting for you back home or- "

"No, I don't have anyone back home. I'm too young to be tied down by some man or baby." She joked again. "Well I guess now I'll have to be- if I get out of here." She said somewhat regretfully. A silent moment was exchanged between them.

In the next hour, Tonks found out all she could from this mystery person. She was a couple years younger than her, and a Ravenclaw. She found out her parents went to Azkaban when she was four, and had to live with her aunt and uncle. Her aunt and uncle weren't pleased with her Hogwarts house placement (her parents weren't pleased when they found out either), and her life at home turned sour after that. She got out of there as soon as she finished Hogwarts and bought a small elixir shop and lived in a small flat above it.

"A couple years in, I landed a job at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I also acted as a spy between for the Ministry, trying to find out what the Death Eaters were up to."

"And?"

"And I clearly wasn't very good at it. I got caught and I've been here ever since."

"How long was that?"

"About a year- although it's hard to tell. I've been keeping a tally on the wall-" she gestured towards where her bed was. "-I try to mark down whenever there's a full moon but I don't always see it obviously. Although I do hear werewolves howling occasionally."

Tonks bit down the bile in her throat when she heard how long this woman has been here. A year? An entire year?!

Tonks, in turn, mentioned how she graduated with the best N.E. in her house. She had to, of course, with Mad-Eye Moody drilling it into her head what grades she needed since her fourth year. Then she became a fully qualified Auror at the age of 19 after a year and a half of training. She mentioned she was part of the Order and that it existed to stop Voldemort but that's it. She couldn't give away any secrets.

"Recruited by Mad-Eye Moody himself, eh?! Must be a top Auror by now."

"If I was I wouldn't have landed here." Tonks said in frustration. "You know, I had a partner in Hogsmeade. An older Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Don't know what happened to him and honestly the fact that he's not here with me is worrying. I saw him get knocked unconscious few moments before me. I don't know what they did to him." Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised the Death Eaters could've killed Kingsley, otherwise he would be here with her. Right?

Wordlessly, the other woman placed a comforting hand on Tonks' arm. She didn't know what to say that would comfort her- there was no way of knowing what happened to her friend. A sad silence hung in the room. It was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy entering, a sly smirk on his face.

"So, Nymphadora, I see you've met this wretch."

"The only wretch in this house is your poor wife. Is she that incompetent in bed that you must fuck much young girls to satisfy your needs?" The girl bit back. Lucius' mouth curled up in a sinister smile. He smacked her in the face before descending on her. He kept his eyes on Tonks as he raped her, in a way that warned Tonks to keep her mouth shut or the same would happen to her.

Afterwards, he went up to Tonks and grabbed her neck. He tightened his hold on her.

"Give me the location of your precious Order members." he breathed into her ear.

As Tonks struggled for air, all she could manage was a slight shake of the head.

"Fine. Your efforts are wasted as we'll find them soon enough."

He let go off her neck and whipped out his wand. Wordlessly, he cast a spell that made the whip effect on her chest. The first one cut through her clothes, and second through her skin. He did these three more times, and as much as it hurt, Tonks fought to not cry out in pain. He then left, confident he was slowly wearing her down. As Tonks was keen to forget the pain, she asked "Hey, you know, I still don't know your name. I'm Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks."

"Philippa. Philippa LeStrange."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to leave you readers hanging for so long but the wait is finally over and here is the next installment of "Taken". Hope you enjoy. Review, it motivates me to write quicker :)

* * *

It was 4am and the moon was setting and sun was rising. He just endured a painful transformation, and quickly apparated into Grimmauld Place. He sank into the nearest armchair, wishing he'd first made himself a hot chocolate and a got a piece of chocolate cake Molly made the previous day, as he was definitely not getting up now. He rubbed his eyes trying to rub the tiredness away and sighed in frustration. He felt so frustrated and helpless sitting there, his whole body aching. Tonks had been gone for two weeks with no leads and that git Snape hasn't attended an Order meeting for, conveniently, two weeks. As he fell into a troublesome sleep, he dreamt of the first real time he rejected Tonks. She yelled at him, punched him in the chest, and eventually cried tears of frustration before stalking out of his house. This situation subconsciously made him realise how much you need to value your time with loved ones during a war, and not waste it pushing people away. For the remaining part of the night he dream horrible dreams of Sirius' death and Harrys screams were repeated again and again till he jolted awake, sweating and shaking.

After a day of doing nothing but napping and eating Molly Weasley's delicious treats, along with receiving very worried looks from Molly as he sulked silently in either the kitchen or the musky living room, Remus stood in the mirror of the Burrow bathroom. He was sweating profusely wearing a black suit he had to borrow from Sirius' closet, making him look smarter and wealthier than he is. He looked at himself in the mirror where his face, despite the smart suit, was looking older and more tired than ever. After splashing water on his face one more time, he stalked out of the house, and apparated to an empty street in a remote town of North Yorkshire. He walked broodingly down the dimly lit street, with his hands in his pockets and head down. When he reached the end of the street, looked up at the sign "Brawling Bowtruckles" and entered.

He sat down at the bar, signalled the bartender, John, "Brandy, please." and threw a couple Galleons on the table. The bartender nodded, poured 400ml of Brandy into a wide skull shaped glass, passed it to Remus and grabbed the money. Remus put the glass to his nose, smelt the Brandy's smell, and gulped the whole thing in one.

"Another. Quiet in here today."

"The nights just getting started."

On his third glass of brandy, people started to fill in. Two tall strangers sat next to Remus, ordering John's finest firewhisky.

"I'll have that too." Remus chimed in. The tall stranger smiled at Remus, pleased at the choice of drink, putting an arm around him.

"Here, this ones on me." He offered to pay. Remus observed the strangers face before answering. He was tall, dark haired and had very a very defined jaw and prominent cheekbones, as well as deep grey eyes. He felt a pang in his heart as he realised how much this stranger reminded him of Sirius.

"Thanks." Remus replied, and gave a weak smile.

They clinked their glasses together before downing their shots of firewhisky, and Remus gasped at how strong it was. The cinnamon burned his throat but the taste and warmth it gave him also reminded him of the lovely fire and delicious treats that are waiting for him back at the Burrow, where he lived temporarily. This made him feel more confident. When the stranger could see that Remus was not used to the drink he wholeheartedly laughed, but when Remus recovered he was quick to order another.

"Here-whats your name?"

Remus lied and said it was Noah.

"Amos. Here Noah, do you think I could pull that bird over there?" This strangers' antics reminded him even more of Sirius, and he felt homesick of the years he felt at home in this world- with Sirius, James and Lily. This feeling was quickly washed away as he downed another shot of the whisky and looked over at the girl this Amos was gesturing at. She was beautiful, and he thought she would match well with Amos, based purely on looks.

"Sure." Amos ordered a couple more firewhiskys for confidence and staggered to the girl. Remus watched for a while, and it seemed to be going well. He turned around to the bartender and raised his glass to indicate he wanted more. After a few more, he looked over to see if Amos was still here and his head was spinning. Just as he was going to turn around to order another drink, some wizard put a sickle into the jukebox located in the far-right corner of the pub. The national wizard anthem started to play, and Remus, despite all the worries in his head right now, joined in as the wizards and witches began to drunkenly sing it. Next came on the Weird Sisters, and everyone stood up and raucously sang and danced. Remus thought of Tonks as this was her favourite band and wondered where she was but was determined to not let her distract him. He shook his head and all thoughts of her as Remus' friend, Amos, wandered over to him with his girl,

"This is Victoria." He quickly introduced her, and put his arm around Remus' shoulders again as they danced. For a brief time, Remus forgot his aching joints, the pain of being a werewolf, and enjoyed himself for the duration of this song. Remus subtly drank a potion as Amos made out with Victoria. Now was the time for the big show.

"I'll get the drinks." Remus shouted over the noise, and walked away. As he neared the bar, he drunkenly tripped and fell into the chair. He faceplanted the chair, and then hit the floor, blood pouring out his nose. The music stopped, every witch and wizard stopped in their tracks to crowd around him. For a few seconds, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as everyone stared at Remus. He groaned, tried to get up but fell back down again.

"Right. You. Out." John shouted to Remus, angry that he was disrupting the pleasant atmosphere of the pub right now. "Break a nose or lose any teeth in my bar and the Wizards Health and Regulations department come after me."

Remus started to crawl out, groaning and blood still dripping from his nose. Amos then offered him a helping hand. He helped him stand up and walked out the bar.

"I'll be back later, darling." He said to Victoria and blew her a kiss as he escorted Remus out the front door. They walked a few steps away from the pub when Remus' elixir he took earlier, when Amos was making out with Victoria, came into effect. Instantly sober, he threw a punch straight at Amos' face. Startled but angry, Amos shouted "What the fuck!" before retaliating. He threw a punch at Remus' face and another, when Remus grabbed onto his torso and pushed him as hard as he could. He successfully pushed him to the ground then kicked him in the stomach. Then Amos drew out his wand and casted the bat bogey hex at Remus. Remus, however, was quick to retaliate and cast a the tarantallegra spell, and Amos' legs flew up in the air in a dance. As the spell was taking effect, Remus cast a spell so the opponent feels the whiplash effect. Amos groaned but managed to stop his dancing legs.

"Incarcerous!" Amos yelled, but missed as the spell skimmed past Remus' shoulder.

"Incendio!" Remus reacted. A fire started on Amos' robe but he put it out and hit back with a "Serpensortia".

A large cobra appeared out of Amos' wand, and hissed at Remus before sliding towards him, with intention of biting him.

"Avis! Oppugno!" Blood thirsty bats flew out of Remus' wand, and pecked at the snake, as well as the others attacking Amos. The bloodthirsty bats pecked at the snake's eyes, as he hissed in pain, as well as they pecking at his tongue. With holes in his tongue the snake started to back away into the night, trying to run away from the charmed bats.

"Expulso" Amos shouted in horror as the others bats were drawing nearer. The wall next to him and Remus shattered, bricks flying in all directions. Remus and Amos both shielded themselves from the debris. The debris hit both people, scraping and bruising them both. Remus' wand arm was trapped under a particularly heavy piece of rock, while smaller pieces scraped Amos' face, making him bleed. With Remus' wand arm not functioning as good as it should, and Amos' eyes getting clouded by the blood from his own spell, they both casted:

"Incarcerous!"

"Stupefy!"

The spells met in the air and threw them both backwards, wands flying out of their hands a few metres down. When they recovered from the shock of the two spells meeting, both Amos and Remus crawled to their wands, racing to get to their own first. Remus snatched his a second before Amos was able to grab his, and he was knocked out by Remus' spell. He tied him up, put a bag on his head, grabbed Amos' wand and apparated.

He arrived at Grimmauld Place with Amos, and dumped him in the basement. He conjured steel handcuffs around Amos' wrists and legs, that were attached to the wall. With the door tightly shut, he left Amos in complete darkness. He went upstairs to run himself a warm bath and ponder of tonight's happenings. When the bath was full he lowered himself in, the hot water allowing his aching joints to be soothed. He splashed water on his face trying to wipe away any of the blood from his face from when he fell drunkenly on purpose on the pub floor. He sighed and thought about how guilty he felt about leaving Amos chained to the basement wall of Grimmauld place and almost felt bad, I mean, he was friendly in the pub.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

So…. Exciting news! I have finally updated it and because I feel that I haven't updated in so long here's a long one full of drama! Hope you enjoy! 😊

Amos, tied to the mantlepiece , glared at Remus with fire in his eyes. He still had a cut on his cheek where Remus struck him whilst trying to put a gag in his mouth to keep everyone at Grimmauld Place- the few that still lived there and came for the meetings- from hearing his angry hoarse screams. Remus looked at the slimy green potion in his hand, bubbling away, lifted it to his nose and gagged at the smell. He shuddered at the thought he'd have to drink something that smelt and tasted like goblins piss. He pulled out a couple of Amos' hairs and put it in the potion. The potion bubbled a bit more, and he took three swigs of it. His body immediately started to transform. His hair turned from his grey and mousey brown peppered colour to thick long black locks; his jaws and cheekbones became more prominent and his wrinkles and the dark circles under his eyes disappeared. His body turned from a tall and lean one into a taller one, with broader shoulders and a toned body with a couple tattoos on his arms and chest. He looked much younger and better than he usually does, but unfortunately the Polyjuice potion did not take away his werewolf mentality and the wear and tear of being a werewolf. He may have looked younger but he still felt his age. Amos growled through the gag when the transformation was done but Remus paid no mind to it. He grabbed the few pots of Polyjuice potion he had and pulled a handful of hair out of Amos' head. His scream was muffled but Remus could tell he was in pain and admitted to himself that he could have been a bit gentler with the person he's impersonating. Lupin changed into a black fine robe, something he couldn't actually afford, and Kingsley had to buy it for him to make his wealth and Death Eater status more believable. Amos tried to speak but his gag made his words muffled therefore Remus didn't register what he was trying to tell him. He figured that it was just a slur of insults therefore did not take the gag out to try find out what he wanted to say. Little did he know, it was a crude warning.

Remus trudged along the dark streets of Knockturn Alley, which would take him to Borgin and Burkes and he would use a vanishing cabinet to get to get to the Malfoy Manor to go to a meeting Voldemort formulated. Apparently some Death Eaters used this mode of transport as it was safer and more discreet way to get to Death Eaters houses. I mean, the shop was guarded by Greyback himself, as he's a follower of Voldemort but wasn't important enough to attend meetings. Remus realised the way he was carrying himself didn't ooze out confidence, therefore changed his walk to be with more swagger and confidence. When he passed Greyback guarding the entrance to Borgin and Burkes, he shuddered as nerves passed through him. He wondered if Greyback would smell the fear on him and realise he was an imposter but instead he just grunted as Remus strutted past whilst he himself just ignored him, trying to carry himself in Death Eater fashion. He walked into the shop and noticed the antique elegant cabinet in the middle of the shop and walked right into it. He muttered a spell and found himself in Malfoy Manor.

He walked through the lavishly decorated halls and finally entered the Great Hall at Malfoy Manor. All eyes were on him when he walked in, including Voldemort himself. Voldemort had a stern and angry expression on his face and his red eyes danced with fire.

"Amos, you're late." Before Remus could respond he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, from Voldemort himself. He fell to his knees in pain, his werewolf-aged bones adding to the pain of the Cruciatus Curse as he fell to the hard marble floor. He grunted in pain, not wanting to seem too weak in front of the Death Eaters. Near him, other Death Eaters flinched at the curse, a few to name would be Narcissa Malfoy and a rugged looking Lucius Malfoy himself. When the curse was lifted he quickly got up, but his older bones didn't allow him to get up as quickly as the younger person he was trying to impersonate. He sat in the only empty seat and muttered a "Sorry, my Lord." Voldemort didn't pay any attention to it.

He looked around the table and noticed a nervous looking Snape sat two seats away. He briefly wondered if Snape knew it was he, Remus, sat there instead of Amos but wasn't about to find out. He wondered if he was nervous because he knew of Remus' fake identity or because he was in the presence of Voldemort. He figured the latter, however, Snape was always able to keep an unusually calm demeanour- apart from teaching Gryffindor students of course.

"Severus, how's the boy getting on with his task?"

"My lord, he's close- I can feel it."

"A little bird told me that he doesn't take kindly in you trying to help him."

"He's difficult my lord, he's very careless. That Potter boy is very suspicious and is following him around and snooping around."

Voldemort didn't react at that.

"My lord, I have heard that the boy was attacked by Potter." Muttered a Death Eater Remus didn't recognise. "If he was expelled for almost killing a boy, he would be much easier to target."

"You fool!" Voldemort attacked the Death Eater, and attacked him the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eater fell of his chair writhing in pain. When the curse was lifted, he clumsily got back into his seat, straightening his robes out. "The plan is almost complete, and when the Hogwarts safety measures are breached the boy will be at the most vulnerable then. He will be easiest to get at a place when he does not suspect it." He shouted. The Death Eater cowered at Voldemorts loud words. The meeting was over then, a short meeting he mused, but he trudged home nonetheless.

He was at Grimmauld Place with conflicted thoughts. He couldn't get his head around how Voldemort planned to breach the Hogwarts safety measures. It was impossible to do so; Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, he mused. He made a rash decision to write a letter to Dumbledore warning him about a Death Eater attack that was to occur. He got parchment, a quill and ink ready and was half way through writing a warning letter when he heard quiet footsteps in the halls of Grimmauld Place. He dismissed it as Kreacher walking around or just the general haunting feeling of the house playing tricks on him when a minute letter someone grabbed his writing arm from behind. He turned around in horror to find Snape spying on him.

"You idiot. You think they won't suspect it was you that warned Hogwarts staff about an attack?" Snape snarled at him, grabbing the parchment and scrunching it up only to throw into the fire.

"I need to warn Dumbledore. Everyone needs to be safe." He objected to Snape's words.

"I suspected it was you in that meeting. You were very careful, but you really need to think your actions through a little more before acting on them. Your brave Gryffindor spirit isn't going to save you when Voldemort figures out it was one of the Death Eaters that betrayed him when his plans fail and what do you think will happen to you when he does?"

"I don't care what happens to me, I'd gladly exchange my safety for the students and the Order."

Snape scoffed at that.

"Your heroic actions won't do you good if you're dead before you rescue your precious Nymphadora." He breathed into Remus' ears. This triggered Remus and he was about to snap back when Snape added, "Listen, here's some advice. If you want to save your girl be discreet. I bared all in front of Voldemort to save Lily, and it did me no good for Voldemort to know my weakness. You cannot let your vulnerabilities dictate your actions." And with that he left Grimmauld Place as quietly as he entered. Kreacher came in and poked the fire, spat a few insults at Remus while he sat at the table, head in his hands, not knowing what to do next.

He kept a few bottles of Polyjuice potion with him at all times when patrolling the Hogwarts castle at night. He was partnered up with Bill Weasley. He struggled to watch Bill pace the corridors with him, his young face being way too young to be caught up in a war. It pained to have watched Fred and George Weasley caught up in it too, having not even graduated Hogwarts, but left to fight a war instead. Granted, they owned a successful jokers shop, but that didn't stop them coming to aid the Order in any way they can. They were patrolling a corridor one down from him. He sighed. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and he was about to switch shifts with Kingsley and Mundungus Fletcher. He didn't trust the man, but he was sure Kingsley could handle anything that came at him if it ever came for him. He sighed internally thinking about how Kingsley has to balance his job as an Auror as well as do night shifts to protect Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Everyone must put so much at risk and put their life on hold for this goddamn war.

He broke out of his musings when he heard shouting and yelling coming from the Astronomy Tower just a floor up, and of course, the whole staircase. He and Bill looked at each other briefly before running full speed towards the tower. Bill, being a healthy young man, ran much faster than an aging werewolf, therefore Remus was able to hang back and quickly down the Polyjuice in his jacket pocket. He stripped off his brown trousers and jacket, to reveal a black long robe, long enough to cover his tatty brown shoes. He ran again at full speed to the Astronomy Tower, but before he started the long ascend, he could already see a couple Death Eaters at the bottom fighting order members. Bill was putting up an unbelievably good fight before a tall, muscly blonde Death Eater as well as fighting off Greyback's aggressive advances. The Weasley twins were fighting their own battles, and Kingsley and Mundungus were already here, although Mundungus was hiding behind a statue watching the battle rather than doing any real fighting. His focus came off the battle and the three Death Eaters that were running down the stairs. Bellatrix LeStrange was among them, with the other two that Remus didn't recognise.

"Amos! I see you've joined the party!" Bellatrix called out and giggled. "Come." She said fake sweetly and he followed her and the other two through the Hogwarts grounds. Bellatrix led them to the Great Hall where she smashed the stain glass windows, while the other Death Eaters roared with laughter. She jumped up and down in delight, while the other two smashed the hourglasses that held the house points, and Remus made a point to act more like a Death Eater therefore he used his wand to throw the tables against the front where the statues of each house animal were stood, just behind the teachers table. Bellatrix giggled, while Remus' heart weighed heavy. He felt like he was disrespecting Dumbledore whilst doing this, however, he knew he must make a convincing Death Eater to get Tonks back. He remembered what Snape told him: to not let his vulnerabilities stand in the way. He mustn't let his respect for Hogwarts and Dumbledore get in the way of his rescue of Tonks as his main mission right now is to save Tonks. That's what the Order wants. The kids are safe in bed right now, he tried to reassure himself.

The three Death Eaters left the Great Hall and he was hot on their heels. His heart sank when they ran- Bellatrix skipping- out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. Bellatrix giggled with glee as she called out to Hagrid to come out.

"Come out you great big oaf! Come out and play!" she called out while the other Death Eaters roared with laughter. It mustn't take much to amuse them he thought. She got angry when no one came out to 'play' and proceeded to set his house on fire. The house was quickly engulfed in flames, the window bursting from the pressure. As they turned to run into the forbidden forest, they noticed a small figure coming towards them. Under closer speculation, he noticed the pointy hat and stern stride and noticed it was Minerva McGonagall herself. He wanted to run up to her and warn her to not come closer however he had to keep his disguise. After all, McGonagall and Dumbledore knew of his plans to rescue Tonks and approved of them but surely they couldn't tell him from himself and a Death Eater right now. She came closer with a stern look of disbelief on her face.

Bellatrix giggled. "Go on Amos, get her!"

He hesitated but when she cast the first spell, instincts took over and he began to fight back. It was a fair and equal fight until the other Death Eater morons decided to join in, making it three vs one, against a much older lady than they were. She began to falter under the pressure of all three against her but it was Remus' spell that had actually hit her. The spell hit her in the chest hard, and she was thrown into the air before hitting the ground with a thud unconscious. He could hear Bellatrix giggling in glee, but his ears were ringing and sweat was dripping from his forehead. What had he done? He just attacked Minerva McGonagall. His head was still sticky with precipitation and ears still ringing when he had to depart with the rest of the Death Eaters. He could see the hoard of them all coming down now and he knew he couldn't just stand there, so he joined the rest of them.

He took one look back before going into the depths of the forest and could see a dark mark has been casted above the castle. His heart sunk even further if that was possible and he pondered who could have died. Harry? The Death Eaters did seem gleeful enough for that to be true. He tried not to think about it as he apparated away with the rest of the Death Eaters into Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was there eagerly awaiting them, it was very unnerving to see Voldemort in such a good mood.

"The task has been done?" the Death Eaters nodded and cheered. "the greatest wizard alive…. Is dead!" he laughed. It was very haunting listening to Voldemort laughing. It was an unusual laugh and felt very forced but he was obviously very happy about something.. the greatest wizard alive dead? He can't be talking about Dumbledore? His heart was pounding in fear, almost so loud that he swore the others could hear it. He could barely hear anyone speaking around him as his heart felt like drums to his ears. His vision got blurry, not from tears, but from the white spots that where obscuring his vision. He tried to calm down enough to figure out what's happening. He could see the Death Eaters celebrating but something caught his eye, in the one segment of his vision that wasn't obscured. The Malfoy boy. He was here. Why was he here? He tried to calm down enough to get his vision back, but the thought of Dumbledore dead was making it truly hard to do so. Pondering on why Draco Malfoy was here got distracted him enough for him to be able to tune back into the real world. Bellatrix was so close to Voldemort and she was saying something. He tried even harder to concentrate and could hear her say;

"He did it. My nephew has finally done it. And him." She pointed at Remus. "he struck McGongall so hard she flew ten feet in the air." She enjoyed telling that story as she bounced gleefully again. Voldemort almost managed a smile.

"Draco… Amos… You have really proven yourselves today. I am so proud that you have finally proved your loyalty… and I will reward you…" Voldemort said. Every word hung on his tongue and Remus shivered at his tone. "Draco… give me your arm…" Draco lifted his arm, visibly shaking. Voldemort yanked it impatiently and pointed his wand at it muttering an incantation. His mother and father were behind him, Lucius looking proud, whilst Narcissa looked pained yet relieved at the same time.

"Good boy Draco." She coaxed. Voldemort's spells got louder and a black mark appeared on his arm. Draco screamed in pain, whilst his mother took his other hand and reassured him. "Shh, shh." She kept saying while the black mark got bigger and Draco's pain got worse. All Death Eaters watched in anticipation and eventually the black mark was visibly a skull with snakes coming out of it, the snakes squirming around. Remus realised Draco, only 16 years old, got a Death Eaters mark.

"You next…" Voldemort said, and Remus didn't realise Voldemort meant him. Voldemort growled and when a Death Eater pushed him towards Voldemort did he realise he was next to get the Dark Mark. He panicked then criticised himself internally for not realising that the man he's impersonating didn't have a dark mark, he wasn't an official Death Eater yet but was worth enough to attend important meetings. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He put his left arm forward and Voldemort grabbed it. The pain was worse than the Cruciatus Curse, however it was only in a concentrated spot, therefore he could hold his screams and grunts in. He did not want to look vulnerable in front of Voldemort; he didn't want him to see through his ruse. It felt like forever, the pain, when in fact it was only a mere few minutes but next time he looked down he bore the dark mark. His arm was red and sore, like he just got a muggle tattoo, however, he knew it was much more permanent and important than a muggle tattoo. Voldemort disappeared, and someone clapped him on the back and smiled, feeling proud for him that he's made it into the Death Eaters ranks but Remus couldn't bring himself to return the smile as he was now a Death Eater. He bore the mark of a Death Eater therefore will always be seen as one, for the rest of his life, as long as he bears the dark mark.

* * *

Right, I know the timeline might be all over the place in this chapter. However, when thinking of the plot for this chapter, I remembered the first chapter had Tonks and Kingsley patrolling Hogsmeade, which would be kinda true to Half Blood Prince when Order members patrolled Hogwarts Grounds.. however, the next chapter ive already got planned doesn't really go with the timeline for half blood prince/deathly hallows and i can't tell you why but you'll see when i next upload.

hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo... so i'm very sorry about not updating in a very very long time, i hope y'all still reading. This ones super long and a triple whammy in terms of action :') hope you enjoy. I updated previous chapters concerning what info they want from Tonks realising they didn't fit the timeline of this and the last chapter.**

The night of Dumbledore's death was a long and dire one. Remus scrubbed his face with water in the upstairs bathroom of the Burrow, looking at himself in the mirror thinking of what he had done to McGonagall. She was in St Mungo's after the spell had hit her in the 3 on 1 duel with the Death Eaters. The school year had finished earlier due to Dumbledore's death and Harry was living at the Burrow for the next few weeks to prepare the Dursleys for his earlier arrival. He felt anxious living at the Burrow with so many of the kids around, due to his new development on his left arm, despite him having a bandage on under his worn-out jacket. Everyone was sat around the fireplace solemnly, Molly's mini pastries left untouched on the table when Molly tried to make conversation in the uncomfortable silence.

"Have you heard any news on Tonks, Remus?"

"No." he replied, without looking up. Mad-Eye Moody slammed his fist onto the table, what's left of his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"It's taking too long." Everyone was already on edge after Dumbledore's death and Moody was even more terrifying than usual; worried for his mentee. After all, he recruited her at Hogwarts so she had a special place in his heart, "I knew he was too young to join this Order now she's bloody missing." Moody got louder and louder the more he vented. Everybody stayed silent not wanting to interrupt Moody and get him even angrier, no one knew what to say to make anyone feel better. The room stayed so eerily silent that no one noticed the dark boots that made their way through the hallway and into the living room of the Burrow.

"Your security arrangements are so weak that they have been penetrated without your knowledge. Is that how weak you are without Dumbledore?" A drawling voice broke the silence. Moody was quick to react, but Snape returned his advances and quickly cornered him into an armchair.

"So noble are your efforts to save Nymphadora. I suspect you know that your efforts are wasted as the Dark Lord grows weary of her."

"Tell us where she is!" Moody growled at Snape, while Snape sneered. Arthur immediately backed Moody up, and held out his wand and a few others also hesitantly got their wands out. Molly distinctively stood in front of her children that were in the living room.

"Right under your feet, Lupin. Surprised your wolf senses haven't picked up on the fact that your _mate_ lies right below you in the dungeons." He sneered at Lupin. He smirked one more time at Lupin and turned right around, his black cloak billowing behind him, and began walking.

Lupin defensively got his wand out and shot a hex at Snape. He fell over, his face slamming into the hard hallway floor.

"Why you insolent little…"

He got up, filled with rage, and fired a Curse back. Lupin dodged the Curse, which hit a lamp and exploded into thousands of glass and ceramic shards. Molly gasped as her home was being destroyed but the two duellers paid no mind, Lupin's anger towards Snape causing him to use spells he wouldn't usually use.

"Levicorpus!" Lupin yelled. Snape was hoisted into the air by his ankle, his face steaming with anger. He casted the counter Curse for the spell and was once again on his feet. With the position closest to the fire, he cast his wand an threw the existing fire out of the fireplace and at Lupin. Lupin ducked in time, but the fire ended up on the couch behind him and caught fire. Lupin was about to fire back when Molly yelled "Enough!" and the pair seized fire. Molly quickly put her sofa out, while Snape used the opportunity to sneak out as quietly as he came.

Once the fire was put out and Lupin caught his breath, Moody stood up from his chair. "Here's the plan,"

There was another meeting scheduled tomorrow, at Malfoy Manor. He was worried he won't be able to concentrate tomorrow, because how can he act like a Death Eater when he was devastated at the death of the greatest wizard in the century. "I'm going to bed." He said while he took off upstairs, thinking about how he needed the energy for tomorrows meeting if he was going to face Voldemort.

He didn't sleep well, dreaming of Tonks, covered in bruises and blood watching in horror as he showed him her Dark Mark, then raising a wand to her body, "Crucio…"

He awoke with a jolt, his Dark Mark stinging, the snakes squirming around the skull. The stinging grew into a sharp pain. Remus was still groggy from the amount he slept, therefore it took him a long time to even realise that the pain was his Dark Mark, and even longer to realise it was hurting because Voldemort required his or the Death Eaters presence. He checked the old clock on his bedside table and realised it was a good few hours earlier than the scheduled meeting. He rushed to put on his expensive black robe and apparated to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. He chanted the incantation when he stepped into the Vanishing Cabinet, and walked through the halls leading into the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor. Everyone was already sat down around the grand table, and Lupin Cursed himself for being late again, and braced himself for the punishment that Voldemort will surely give him.

"You're late, again." Voldemort said almost lazily, and with a flick of his wand, Lupin was down on his knees, grunting in pain from the Cruciatus Curse. When the pain stopped he could hear Bellatrix giggle. He reluctantly got up and got to his seat.

"Forgive me, Amos… for my impatience." Voldemort almost seemed beside himself as he giggled.

Remus' heart sank as he watched Voldemort, as a gleeful Voldemort was never a good sign. Voldemort raised his wand and a slight moan came from above the table. Everyone looked up a figure hung there. A figure with mousy brown hair, shoulder length although you couldn't tell from the way it she was positioned hanging over the table. The figure was petite, wearing scarlet robes and combat boots.

"Tonks…" Remus breathed. The Death Eater next to his looked questioningly at him.

"I've grown weary of her, she's stronger than I thought…if she will not give us information, she has no further use to us…" Voldemort sneered. "Crucio…"

Tonks stirred as the pain from the Curse broke her out of her unconsciousness.

"Avada Ke…"

"My Lord…" Everyone gaped at Snape as he interrupted The Dark Lord himself. He cleared his throat and started again, "My Lord… I do propose another fate for this girl…" He leaned into Voldemort's ear and whispered something the rest of the Death Eaters strained to hear. Voldemort laughed-truly laughed- and told everyone the plan.

A few minutes later Remus joined the Death Eaters that gathered in the tall grass around the Burrow. He could see the lights in the windows meaning the Weasleys were home. His heart was racing. Bellatrix and her husband, her brother-in-law, Dolohov and the Carrows were present, as was Lucius and Draco Malfoy. The LeStrange brothers held a barely conscious Tonks in a very firm grip.

"Go on dearest, do the spell," Bellatrix sang with glee to her nephew. Draco raised his wand hesitantly and pointed it at Tonks with a shaky hand. Bellatrix nodded and continued her encouragement. She walked over and stroked his wand arm as if to steady it before standing behind him with both hands on his shoulders. "Go on…" she whispered.

"Imperio."

Suddenly Tonks straightened in LeStrange's arms. Rabastan handed her his wand, a sinister smile forming on his face.

"Incendio." Tonks pointed Rabastan's wand in the direction of the Burrow household and muttered the incantation. Immediately a huge red flame shot out of the wand and went straight into the top window of the Weasley home, the top floor catching alight along with the roof. Tonks flicked her wrist and the fire spread downwards. Bellatrix was the dancing gleefully as everyone else watched the flames, snake like encompassing the house. Seconds ticked by and Remus didn't see the Weasleys reacting. Then he saw a giant water snake trying to tackle the fire from the upstairs window while a few people rushed out of the house, wands at the ready. Bellatrix was the first to reveal herself and immediately started a duel against Arthur and as Molly and as her kids joined in, the other Death Eaters had to step out and join the fight. He realised how gleeful the Death Eaters looked while fighting, alive, something in their eyes said they were going to win; not just this battle but the whole war. With Dumbledore dead, Remus thought so too. He snapped out of his train of thought when he realised Rabastan and Rodolphus went to fight, leaving an Imperiused Tonks standing alone. He acted quick, taking a swig of the Polyjuice Potion containing his own hairs in, taking three large steps in her direction and pulled her arm. She didn't have a wand on her, but she was still aggressive. She struck Remus with her fist in the face, then went for his stomach. He gasped for air and fell to the ground, horrified that Tonks was acting against him but proud that he knew she could defend herself, even in her Imperiused state. He got up but stayed a metre apart from her in case she was aggressive towards him again.

"Tonks... it's me, Remus, your boyfriend, please break out of the spell." When she didn't react but just stared at him with her big blue eyes. "Tonks, please… this is not who you are, you don't burn your friends houses down… The Weasley's, remember? They're your friends!" He pleaded with her. She continued to stare silently. "Dora, please, remember me? Remember you, the Auror, the good one…you're one of the good ones…" He broke the distance between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he thought his pleading and intimate kiss might've worked as she stared lovingly into his eyes,

"Remus…" She whispered.

He smiled and grabbed her face and leant in for another kiss again, "Yes, sweetheart. It's me."

However, his joy was short-lived as her face turned sour and she once again turned aggressive and she grabbed onto his throat tightly. As he tried to pry her fingers off with no avail, so he did the unforgivable and held his wand to her stomach and thought of the only spell that came to mind in his breathless state. She was knocked into the air and landed roughly with a thud in the grass a few metres away from him. He watched her for a few minutes, but she didn't move. He quickly pondered on how to help her break the Curse. Realising quickly that a weak wizard conjured it, he ran towards Draco who was fighting Ron, but putting up a brilliant fight against him, as Ron's a weaker wizard in terms of spells while Draco is weak-willed. He casted a spell at him, while Ron retreated looking breathless. The duel was short and snappy, him being able to disarm Draco in a few minutes. Draco looked toward his father horrified but Lucius had Bill and Fleur to worry about and didn't even notice his son was disarmed.

"Incarcerous." Draco fell over, his legs and arms binding together, the more he struggled the tighter the bounds got. "I'll give you your wand back if you remove the Imperius Curse." Draco gaped at Remus.

"No." He tried to speak confidently but his shaky voice betrayed him. Remus nodded and flicked his wand, so the bounds were tighter. Draco groaned in pain.

"I'll say it again, I'll remove your binds and give you your wand if you remove the Imperius Curse." He said threateningly. Draco nodded. With a flick of Lupin's wand the bounds were gone and Draco hastily got up and straightened his robe. Remus threw his wand back to him and Draco smirked before shooting numerous spells at Remus, who had to cast a strong shield charm against them.

"IMPERIO!" Remus shouted in anger. The shield charm bounced off in several directions almost hitting his fellow Order members in process. He never imagined using an Unforgivable Curse, against a former student of all people, but his anger got to him. He trusted him to be true to his word, to get the spell of Tonks if he gave his wand back, but he was a Death Eater after all and you cannot trust them. He pointed his wand in Draco's direction and gave one simple command. "Remove the Imperius Curse off Tonks." He wasn't even sure this would work- a Imperius fighting an Imperius, but he was willing to give it a try. Draco pointed his wand at her and flicked his wand. Nothing happened. He knew Tonks was still unconscious, so it was going to be difficult to tell if she was still under the Curse. However, he wasn't planning on keeping Draco under the spell, so he released him from it, it was immoral not to do so.

"Go." He said to Draco, who looked frightened. He thought it was probably the fact that Order members don't use the Unforgivable Curses. Lupin stalked over to Tonks and tried to get her to wake up. "Rennervate." Nothing happened. "Rennervate." He tried again. Nothing. It was foolish to think this would work but in his hopeless state he was willing to try anything. And so, he kissed her. Kissed her passionately, letting all the emotions he's been feeling these past few weeks seep into the kiss. When the fierce kiss ended, he looked at her and yet she didn't move. He laid his head on her chest to see if she was still breathing.

There was a very clear heartbeat. It was racing. He wondered why it was so fast. Was it from being Imperiused, or perhaps from the physical friends she just did, or from being in pain. He didn't know but the fact that it was there comforted him. It was a foolish move while there was a battle going on but he simply lay there with his head on her chest, happy to know that she was alive and with him now. Then she stirred. It was his own hearts turn to race. Pounding in his ears started and got so loud that he couldn't hear anything. He noticed, briefly, that the Death Eaters were retreating, which is why it was quieter anyway, but all thought of the Death Eaters went from his mind when she spoke.

"Remus?" Tonks whispered. He took his head off her chest and sat up, looking at her. Her face was scrunched up. She looked like she did when she was trying to morph her nose into an animal, but he knew this was not the case. She was in pain. She used her arms to prop herself up and winced in pain. He felt a pang of guilt that he knew he caused this- to some extent at least; he was the one to cast a spell to throw her into the air.

"Dora, are you there?" She looked puzzled, but her features were soft, unlike when she attacked him under the Imperius Curse. He figured what he did worked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just dandy- apart from the few bru-"she cut off mid-sentence and her face turned from puzzled to horror. "Where are we?" She looked to her right and she saw the Burrow burning. The fire was much smaller now; there was only a small flame on the bottom floor. Remus sighed in relief that the Weasley home wasn't burned to the ground. "Why is it on fire? How did I get here?" She started to panic half way through and spoke so quickly Remus couldn't catch anything she said.

"Shhh. Slow down, love." Remus encouraged her to calm down and repeat what she said.

"There was a girl. About my age and the Deatheatersareholdinghercaptive." Remus looked puzzled as Tonks wheezed on. "They've got her. The Death Eaters. Captive." She tried to slow her breathing, sitting up straighter only to regret it as it caused her pain.

"Here, love." Remus said as he took her in his arms and walked her towards the Weasley clan outside the Burrow. Molly Weasley was looking at her home in disbelief, tears streaming down her cheeks. The rest of the Weasley children, as well as Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Kingsley were huddled together. "Molly." Remus simply stated. Everyone turned around to see Tonks in his arms and their sour faces turned into gleeful ones as they rushed to welcome Tonks back as Remus set her back on her feet.

"They're keeping someone captive. We're supposed to be the good ones, we have to help her." Tonks kept trying to explain. "Please," she looked like she was about to hyperventilate. Molly was about to rush back into the house to get a calming draught when she realised the house wasn't yet safe to go in, despite someone putting it all out during the battle. She instead went in for a motherly hug. This seemed to comfort Tonks more than Remus' embrace which, he had to admit, stung a little.

"Who are you talking about, dear?" asked Molly kindly.

"I met her when I was in the cells. She was my only company-she got captured for the Death Eaters trying to be a secret spy for the Ministry." A look of realisation dawned on Kingsley's face.

"I overheard the Minister talking about it with Malfoy when I was trying to deliver some very important papers to him- not realising Malfoy is in the Death Eater circle."

"Kingsley!" Tonks cried in happiness running, or wobbling, towards him. Remus wanted to kick himself in the face knowing full well she wasn't in that much pain before the visit to the Burrow. "Weeks went by without me knowing your fate! I thought they might've got you King," Her tiny frame hugged Kingsley's much bigger one and his arms looked like they completely engulfed her.

"I'm alright." He said, kindly. "What's the plan to save the spy?"

It was foolish that Remus once again stepped foot in Malfoy Manor. He had sipped the foul-tasting potion beforehand and straightened out his robes. The Manor seemed eerily silent. The Order would follow him in, in a couple minutes. Borgin and Burkes was not guarded at this time during the night so they were able to easily slip in and use the Vanishing Cabinet to get into Malfoy Manor. Remus went first and went ahead whilst the rest of the Order transported one-by-one to the Manor. He walked down the halls, where he knew only how to get to the Great Hall, and from then the Order would use Tonks' directions on how to get to the dungeons. From outside the great door leading into the Hall he could hear voices, and he leaned in to listen closely.

"You foolish boy." A voice growled.

"Lucius…Please, he tried his best." He could almost imagine Narcissa Malfoy placing her hand on Lucius' chest trying to comfort and calm her husband as she spoke pleadingly to him. He could hear someone shuffling and then, "Lucius! He's your son!" Narcissa cried, her footsteps, only recognisable by the fact she was wearing heels, could be heard stalking over, presumably to shield Draco. Without warning the huge door swung open, and in his anger, Lucius stalked out, oblivious to the fact that Remus, or in this case Amos, was eavesdropping. He turned down the hall to the right, just as the Order emerged from the left. Lupin was grateful Lucius hadn't seen them. When they regrouped, Remus pointed to the corridor Lucius was stalking down and they tiptoed silently in that direction.

The way down to the dungeons was a long and complicated one. It was hidden well, through a tapestry on the wall, a flight of stairs heading upwards to trick people, three rights and five lefts, then down a long and narrow staircase, thrice the length of regular stairs. It was dimly lit but they could hear high pitched squeaking from the very bottom.

"Move, Wormtail." It sounded like someone was shuffling then another round of high-pitched squeaking. "Crucio…" was spoken followed by high pitched wailing. It looked like Lucius Malfoy had found someone to take his anger out upon without being stopped.

He stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Amos was the first to reach the bottom.

"Amos? What are you still doing here?" A puzzled look turned into full-on confusion as he noticed the rest of the Order. "What is the meaning of this?" Then he grabbed Wormtail roughly by the back of the neck. "Move aside, Wormtail, our guests want to free the wretch in there," as his mouth curled into a smile. Lucius performed the incantation to unlock the dungeon door. Remus walked in, with Bill on his heels, while Kingsley, Arthur, Fred and George stood by Lucius and Wormtail to make sure they wouldn't try escape. But they didn't move.

Remus and Bill walked into the dungeon lighting their wands looking for anyone inside. The dungeon was big, and their wands only eliminated so much of the room so when their eyes finally adjusted, they noticed a figure by the far wall. When they walked closer, they noticed she was in a hesitant stance, almost defensive. They didn't say anything, but merely reached out to her, communicating that they were friendly, not dangerous and violent Death Eaters. This notion seemed to relax her, as she knew Death Eaters never showed that they were gentle.

"Hello." She said meekly as she followed them out. She walked slow, her baby bump and swollen feet slowing her down considerably. Remus was trying to be patient, but he had a bad feeling why this was all so easy and just wanted to get out of Malfoy's house. As they emerged from the dungeons, Lucius grabbed Lupin's, who's Polyjuice now wore out, arm and ripped the sleeve. It exposed his Dark Mark and Fred and George gasped.

"Careful who you trust, _Philippa."_ Malfoy said sarcastically. "You've got a Death Eater in your ranks." He sneered towards the Order. They were silent, but he pulled his cloak over his arm and started walking. The twins and Arthur kept their wands out at the two Death Eaters in their presence.

"You two first, boys." Arthur said to his two sons, so they dropped their wands and began walking up the stairs, while Arthur held his wand at them for a while longer before deciding they were not a threat and followed the rest of the Order back up the stairs. The stairs seemed to tire their new charge out, so Kingsley lifted her into their arms and carried her up.

"I'm not completely useless y'know… I'm just pregnant." The girl muttered trying to defend herself from her complete breathless form, from walking up a few stairs. Kingsley couldn't help but laugh and the sound bounced loudly around the walls. The rest of the Order looked at him annoyingly, Arthur shushing him quietly.

They walked down the three lefts and five rights, down the stairs and through the tapestry, down the hall and reached the room with the Vanishing Cabinet without trouble. But when they opened the door to the roo-

"You didn't think it was that easy, did you?" They were face to face with Bellatrix as they entered the Vanishing Cabinet room. She giggled. "They walked right in here thinking we wouldn't be alerted that there was a breach in our security system." She laughed, and the other Death Eaters in the room joined in. Then the laughter stopped, the wands were raised, and spells were shooting out.

Lupin found himself duelling for the second time that night, but with a much more experienced opponent. He was duelling Dolohov when Amycus Carrow joined in. There was more Death Eaters than there was Order members. He prayed someone called for backup. But he fought for all was worth. He pictured Nymphadora Tonks at home safe and sound with Molly Weasley and the kids. It gave him something to fight for, so he fought harder than ever before.

Bellatrix was flying around in her half-apparation form. "How's the house looking Arthur? At least now you'll won't have to pay for heating." She giggled and flew around gleefully. She shot a stunner at Bill Weasley but he dodged it just in time, instead it hit Alecto Carrow. She grunted as she hit the floor. A stray spell hit the wandless girl they rescued. She stood aside not being able to help without a wand. She doubled over in pain as the spell hit her stomach. Her recovery time was slower than a healthy person, but she tackled Wormtail as Lucius and Wormtail entered the room. Caught off guard, Wormtail forfeited his wand and squealed, while a disgruntled Malfoy advanced on her. He shoved Wormtail out of his way, sending an array of spells at her, but she surprisingly held her own, her own anger at her Uncle for what he did let her channel it into her spell casting and dodging and Lucius found himself wandless in a mere few minutes.

In a split second after Bill was disarmed a new wand was thrown in his direction by Philippa, her only recognising the three Order members that helped her in the dungeon during this hectic duel. She then turned on Amycus Carrow fighting alongside Lupin. It was all going well, and the Order was winning; Bellatrix was bound by magical bonds by Kingsley; Lucius was stunned; Amycus just got thrown backwards by a spell, when an ear-piercing scream echoed around the room. Everyone turned towards the place the sound came from. Phillipa was bent over clutching her stomach, a small amount of liquid at her feet.

"My-my water broke." She managed before another contraction came. The Death Eaters were defenceless and outnumbered by now, so the Order rushed to get her into the Vanishing Cabinet. The last, daring Death Eaters cast a few spells but they were all deflected by the Order. They cast the spell for her to transport her to Borgin and Burkes where they could apparate her to St Mungo's. The Order quickly filed in one by one getting themselves out of the Manor. Remus, Bill and Kingsley all apparated side-along to the hospital for wizards and witches. They arrived in an untidy manner at the hospital reception, all falling on the floor in a ungraceful heap.

"Please, help, she's in labour!" Bill shouted. Two healers rushed forward with a wheelchair to get her into and rushed her off to the maternity ward. A healer who wasn't occupied pointed a shaky hand towards Remus, with a hand over her mouth in horror.

"A DEATH EATER!" she screamed and retreated behind the desk. Remus, in the haste of the battle and the commotion with apparating here has forgotten to hide his ripped sleeve, baring his Dark Mark. Two security guards at the hospital rushed forward and grabbed his arms and began dragging him away from everyone else.

"Wait! No! NO! I'm an Auror, it's ok!" Tried Kingsley but the security guards wouldn't listen to him and continued to drag him away. They side along apparated with him to a dark room where he was tied to a chair and his arms and ankles were put in shackles. His wand was taken from him and he was left alone in the dark and the guards exited the room, muttering about Azkaban.


End file.
